


A Curse is What You Make of It

by patientxxzero



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Discipline, Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Spanking, ouat Cursed AU, washing mouth out with soap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientxxzero/pseuds/patientxxzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curse Au.</p><p>Sometimes life will bring you down a path you did not want to go, but that does not necessarily mean it's a bad path. Sometimes it's not the path that matters at all, but how you choose to travel it. It stands to reason that there was real happiness within a curse...but perhaps that happiness, which was spawned by a cruel joke, a means to punish, was never meant for Peter Pan, Rumplestiltskin, and Hook. Maybe they were destined to be enemies from the start. Maybe it's just a matter of how they choose to walk their paths.</p><p>(This fic was inspired by Java1. I cannot emphasize enough that this fic would not have happened without Java's guidance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Java1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java1/gifts).



Gold woke up before sunrise as he normally did. His husband, James, was draped over him as he was wont to do and Gold pressed a kiss to the top of James’ head before he started maneuvering out of his grasp. James grumbled and tightened his hold so Gold poked him in the ribs, making James curse at him.  
“Some of us have businesses to run, dearie,” Gold said.  
James looked up at him blearily. “You own the bloody shop, just open late today,” he replied. James reached out to trapped Gold in another vice-like grip but Gold was ready for him and thrust his pillow into James’ face instead.  
“It’s so comfortable,” James moaned, wrapping his arms around that instead and settling back into the bed.  
“Try not to miss breakfast again,” Gold said as he dressed and prepared for the day.  
James waved dismissively at him with his right hand. His left was under the blankets...or rather it should have been. The hand had been lost in a shipping accident several years ago and James managed to keep the resulting wound out of sight whenever he didn’t have his prosthetic.  
“And if you have some time before your shift, do try to remember to go shopping. Peter might mutiny if we fail to procure eggs.”  
James lifted his head from the pillow. His black hair was mussed and even in the dim light Gold could make out those brilliant blue eyes. “Anything else, love?” he asked with a smirk.  
“Wake me up when you get in,” Gold replied suggestively and James grinned wide and winked at him before he pulled Gold’s pillow over his head and fell back asleep.

***

Peter was always an early riser. He was in the kitchen, perusing the refrigerator when he heard the tell-tale sign of his Papa coming down the stairs. In the pre-dawn stillness, the thud of Papa’s cane on the stairs seemed so loud. Peter grabbed a bar of chocolate and stuffed it down the pocket of his pajama pants, sure that Papa wouldn’t really been pleased to see him wolfing down sugar so early. Instead he just crossed to the dining room and sat down, looking innocently out of the window. Once he saw Papa in his peripheral he turned to face him with a smile.  
“Good morning, Papa,” he said.  
“Good morning, Peter.”  
They looked at each other for a moment and his Papa frowned. “Put it back, Peter. You can have it later.”  
Peter frowned right back. “Do you have magical powers or something? You always know!” in fact, it was almost a game between them by this point. Peter wasn’t wholly upset he’d been busted, more enthralled by his Papa’s fantastic perception to his deception.  
His Papa smirked. “It was written all over your face, lad,” he replied, holding out his hand. Peter relinquished the chocolate and Papa went to put it back in the fridge. His brow furrowed. “I could have sworn we had a lot more than this.”  
“Don’t look at me. It was probably Dad,” Peter said truthfully.  
“Indeed.”  
“Hey, do you think you could give me a ride today?” Peter asked.  
“It’s a bit early to be heading to school,” his Papa pointed out.  
“Oh I know, but there’s a nice place to read really close by.”  
His Papa studied him and Peter thought he might have given himself away until he nodded. Peter grinned and rushed over to him, giving him a quick hug. “Thanks, Papa, I’ll be ready in just a minute.”

***  
Once Peter was properly dressed the two of them set out of the house together and toward the car. Peter made sure to have one of his school books on his lap the whole way and he was grateful his Papa didn’t press him for more reasons as to why he didn’t want to just read at the house. They reached the school and Peter noticed something he’d never seen before. He wrinkled his nose at the bright yellow buggy parked in the street.  
“Someone has terrible taste,” he said as they both got out of the car.  
“Mind your manners.”  
“Yes, Papa…”  
But Papa was looking at the car with an expression Peter had never seen before. Sure Papa was a lot more strict than Dad was, but there was always a softness about him that made Peter wonder why the town seemed so wary of Mr. Gold. Right now he could see some of that coldness people whispered about.  
“Are you all right, Papa?”  
“Hm? Yes of course, son, you enjoy yourself. Don’t forget your jacket in case you get cold.”  
Peter grabbed the coat from the car and waved before he headed into the school yard. Eventually he heard his Papa’s car pulling away and he hurried behind the building to a clump of trees.  
“You took forever,” came an impatient voice.  
“Don’t be so dramatic,” Peter scoffed. “I’m probably not even late.”  
“You are, you’re five minutes late.”  
“And the world came crashing down around them!” Peter exclaimed dramatically.  
Felix rolled his eyes at him and Peter placed his hands on his hips. “What? You know most normal people don’t have secret meetings at six in the morning.”  
“I’m not normal,” Felix said with some pride. “Normal is boring.” Peter frowned at him and Felix chuckled. “I’m not suggesting you’re boring Peter. Now come on, let’s ditch.”  
***  
Gold closed down shop early that day. The streets seemed oddly quiet and he could not help but think of that yellow bug that was there that morning. Storybrooke never had visitors, not as far as he could remember. Since no one came in today he could not ask them either and Gold would rather not join the rabble at Granny’s, he only stopped by there for rent. Instead he returned home, glancing at the clock as he pulled in. Peter would be out of school soon enough and James would be off to work not long after that.

The house was quiet too when he arrived and he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom to see James still curled up in bed.  
“Have you moved at all?” he asked, exasperated.  
“Aye, I went and got eggs,” James replied.  
“A truly exerting task, I am sure.”  
James sighed and got out of the bed, crossing the room to drape his arms around Gold and kiss him. “Bad day, then?”  
“Not particularly...perhaps odd is the more fitting word. Did you hear anything about a stranger while you were out?”  
“Aye, someone named Swan. Got the Mayor’s panties in a bunch from what I heard.”  
“And the oddities continue,” Gold mused.  
“Ah, and there was a call you’re not going to be happy about,” James said. Gold lofted a brow at him. “Seems our sweet, innocent Peter decided to play hooky from school today.”  
“...Where is he?” Gold asked, feeling his mood darken already. Peter was well behaved for the most part, but sometimes...sometimes that child liked to dance on thin ice.  
“I’m sure he’s fine, Robert,” James said.  
“You didn’t look?”  
“He’s a teenager,” James replied, as if that solved everything. “Teenagers need a rebellious streak, love.”  
“I wonder where he gets that idea from,” Gold said with a frown. He moved away from James and back downstairs. 

***  
Peter planned his entrance well, he came in right around the time he normally would with a big smile on his face. He and Felix had run off to the Toll Bridge and, when Felix offered him the spray paint, Peter had affectionately renamed it to the Troll Bridge instead. It was juvenile and silly, but he’d had a great day.  
Of course, he found out the minute he got into the living room that he hadn’t been as careful as he assumed. Both his fathers were waiting for him; Papa was seated on the armchair with an unreadable expression on his face and his dad was leaning carelessly on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.  
“Should...should I be expecting a welcoming fanfare?” Peter asked, knowing he was pressing his luck.  
“Mary Margaret called today,” James said. “Said something about you missing all your classes.”  
Peter wanted to believe that his dad had a certain look of approval in his eyes but he was too focused on his Papa, who did not look the least bit amused. He panicked, trying to think of something to say and could only focus on shifting the blame to Mary Margaret.  
“That Mary Margaret is always so nosey,” he said. “Maybe if she paid more attention to herself she could find someone who pays attention to her instead of being the lonely twat she is now.”  
It was something Felix had said and though Peter thought it a bit cruel to someone as sweet as Mary Margaret the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. He really wished he had stopped them.  
His papa motioned to his dad and James sighed and left the room. Peter wasn’t sure what was going to happen but when his papa told him to follow, Peter did. He was led into the kitchen and looked about nervously as his Papa just stood there staring at him.  
“Only a coward seeks to speak ill of those with no blame,” Gold said.  
That alone made Peter blush crimson. He knew Felix would have come up with a retort, but all he could do was look pitifully down at his own shoes. He heard James come back and noticed him hand something to Gold but he didn’t see what.  
“Who taught you to speak like that?”  
“No one, it was just me,” Peter said, trying to sound defiant now. He’d hate for them to think they needed to scold Felix...what would Felix say if he got a call from the infamous Mr. Gold? He’d probably tease Peter about it endlessly.  
“And now you’re lying,” his Papa said, sounding truly disappointed. “Open your mouth.”  
“What? Why?”  
“You will do as I say, boy.”  
Peter furrowed his brows and pursed his lips shut. He turned his back on his fathers to go to his room instead when he felt a swat on his rear end. It was sharp enough to make him yelp and clap his hands to his rump before he turned around. His papa’s hand was still raised. Peter opened his mouth to argue that such a punishment may have been acceptable with a toddler but as soon as he did, his papa revealed what James went to get.  
Before he could dodge it, the bar of soap was slipped into his mouth and he choked around its pungent taste. It burned his nose and mouth and made his eyes water and he reached up to take it out but his papa grabbed his wrists.  
“I’ll not have my son spread such vicious slander,” Gold said. Peter knew his papa held no real affection toward Mary Margaret, but he did have a reputation about town and Peter was sure that’s what spurred his irritation more than anything. Peter missing class, Peter calling teachers bad names...it would all circle around back to Gold eventually.  
He coughed around the soap, closing his eyes and whimpering around the foul thing as he strained to pull his hands free from his papa’s grasp. Gold was so much stronger than he looked. He cracked his eyes open to seek out his dad, James, for some help but James was looking at Gold with...well it looked like pity in his eyes and how unfair was that? He didn’t want to move his tongue for fear of that awful taste getting worse but he did so he could spit it out. He was almost successful when his papa shifted his grip, holding Peter’s wrists in one hand and grabbing the end of the soap with the other.  
He ran it over Peter’s tongue, pushing it in and pulling it out but never far enough that Peter could get it out completely. He let out a muffled sob around the thing as Gold pressed on relentlessly.  
“You’ll not use that language in this house.”  
“Mmmmm!!!”  
“Am I to take that as a yes?” Gold asked.  
Peter let out another whimper as Gold slipped the soap over his tongue again. “You will apologize to the administration tomorrow and if I hear that you skipped class again we’ll do this all over again.”  
“M-mmm”  
Gold pulled the soap out with a pop! and pointed, letting Peter leave. Peter looked at him, tears in his eyes and cheeks flushed pink before he let out a sob and hurried out of the kitchen, running toward his room.

Gold sighed and tossed the soap into the sink, looking at it darkly. He felt James’ arms around him again as his husband hugged him from behind and rested his chin on Gold’s shoulder. Gold let himself lean back into the touch but they said nothing for a time.  
“That can’t be easy,” James finally muttered.  
“No, but it is necessary.”  
“...Aye.”  
“You don’t think so?”  
James just turned him around and pressed a kiss to his lips. “It’s done now, love, I’m sure he’ll learn from this and think twice about doing anything like that again...and that’s the point, isn’t it?”  
Gold nodded but he still felt...well, he felt rather awful after seeing the look on Peter’s face when he was done. He kissed James again before he headed off to the study, missing the rather determined look that crossed his husband’s face as he left the room.


	2. Two

Peter could still taste soap the following morning, he was sure of it. He frowned as he rubbed at his eyes and sat up slowly in bed. If they thought his skipping school was bad maybe he should give his parents a real reason to get mad! The aftertaste of soap seemed to rise up more strongly than before and he sighed, getting out of bed and changing for school. He really, really hoped his Papa was still in bed or else had gone to the shop already, Peter did not think he could stand to look at him right now.  
It was with some trepidation that the youth came out of his room and snuck into the kitchen. His Papa wasn’t there but James was. Peter was still mad at him too, though. He wasn’t about to forget that his dad looked more sympathetic toward Gold than he did Peter. How backwards was that?! Peter did his best to ignore his Dad when he went to the cupboard to grab some cereal for breakfast but he heard James sigh and knew he wasn’t going to be so lucky.  
“He just worries about you, lad,” James said.  
Peter sniffed indignantly and went about making his breakfast, but he did sit at the table where James was when he was done. It was easier to make sure James saw just how annoyed he was that way. The look did not go unnoticed.  
“Ah, c’mon Pete, you know your Papa takes education seriously,” James relented, rubbing at the back of his neck.  
“I bet he cares more about his reputation than my education,” Peter retorted.  
James frowned at him for that one. “You don’t believe that.”  
And no, Peter didn’t, but it seemed like a good retort.   
“It’s just not fair…I’m too old for that sort of thing…” he complained.  
James laughed at that one and Peter glared at him. “You know that doesn’t really matter,” his Dad explained. “Your Papa is always going to be overprotective. It’s just his nature.”  
“Soap and overprotective doesn’t seem to go well together,” Peter said sullenly. Maybe his Dad didn’t think it was a big deal, but Peter did and that’s what mattered. “Why are you up so early anyway?” he asked, having hoped to be free of both of them before leaving school so he’d have the day to calm down.  
“Long shift,” James replied.  
“You haven’t gone to bed?”  
“No, appreciate being in school while it lasts, lad, being an adult is no easy feat.”  
Peter wrinkled his nose. He wasn’t quite sure his Dad constituted an adult but he didn’t want to push this early in the morning. But, he did appreciate that his Dad was perceptive in the least because he cleared his throat soon after and mentioned getting some sleep, leaving Peter to finish his breakfast alone. Worried that James might wake up his Papa, Peter finished his breakfast in a hurry and grabbed his bag so he could just walk to school. By the time he got there it’d nearly be time for first period anyway.

***

“That actually happened?” Felix asked quietly.  
They were in class and had their heads bent together. Peter used to sit right up front, but Felix had eventually persuaded to join him in the back. Between the other students ahead of them it afforded the two friends the perfect opportunity to speak without drawing the teacher’s attention.  
“Yeah,” Peter replied.  
He hadn’t meant to share anything with Felix, it was way too humiliating to admit to a friend, but Felix knew something was wrong the second he saw Peter. He would not rest until he found out either and, unable to actually speak it for fear another student would hear, Peter had written down last night’s punishment and shoved the paper reluctantly to Felix. He half expected his friend to laugh, instead Felix looked as affronted as Peter felt.  
“You should go straight to the mayor,” Felix said. “That would teach him a lesson. I bet Mayor Mills would do something to humiliate Mr. Gold.”  
Peter wrung his hands together under his desk. “I don’t know, that just seems like a hassle,” he lied. He didn’t want to put his Papa in that much trouble…not for this.  
Felix raised a brow but he dropped it.  
“You got to do something though,” he finally said. “If you don’t they are going to think they can just get away with stuff like that.”  
“Yeah…” Peter said. His resolve stiffened. “Yeah, you’re right.”

***

Peter made sure the coast was clear by checking the house first. His Papa was nowhere to be seen and must have been attending his shop and his Dad was sound asleep. Peter felt his heart racing as he crossed the master bedroom to the bedside table by James. His keys were there and Peter slowly, so slowly, reached out to grab them. They jingled in his hand and he froze, but his Dad just shifted slightly in bed and continued to sleep. Peter let out his breath quietly and crept out of the room.   
He hurried to the garage, hitting the button to lift the door and going over to his Dad’s motorcycle. Peter wasn’t really a fan of vehicles all that much but even he could admire the thing. It was just so cool! His Dad taught him how to ride it about a year ago, or…he showed him what was needed to ride it. His Papa would probably murder James if he let Peter actually ride the thing. Peter grinned, feeling excitement steal over him as he grabbed the handlebars and wheeled the bike out of the garage. It was impossibly heavy, but he managed to keep it upright until he got to the end of the drive and knocked down the kickstand.   
He got into the seat and turned it on, the thing roaring to life like a beast and rumbling beneath him. It almost felt alive. Peter swallowed, quelling his nerves, and knocked the kickstand back with his heel. His toes barely touched the pavement as he balanced before he recalled what his Dad taught him and got the motorcycle moving.  
It was terrifying and exhilarating!   
Gradually the boy picked up speed until he was flying down the streets of Storybrooke. He heard shouts follow him as he hurried past. It was like flying! The wind rushed by him, making his eyes water and tossing his hair about his head. He could feel it pulling at him as he hung on tight to the machine, grinning wildly as he dodged Archie’s car and then Regina’s. He saw the mayor get out when he passed, shouting at him to stop but he ignored her.   
Until he noticed the sharp turn up ahead…Peter started to slow down so he could make the turn, reeling with nerves now he was off a straightaway path. He was going to do it though! He was going to prove himself! That he didn’t deserve to be treated as a three-year –old!  
But a yellow buggy was pulling into the way and a woman was getting out, facing him fearlessly as he neared her. Peter pulled the brakes, heart leaping to his throat when he felt like he was about to be thrown off the bike, but he managed to stop before hitting the woman. He’d never seen her before…but didn’t he know everyone in this small town by now?  
“What the hell are you doing?” the woman demanded and she grabbed his arm and pulled him from the bike. The bike tipped precariously and Peter broke free of her grasp to keep it from falling. His Dad might kill him if he scratched it.  
“What’s it matter to you?” he asked.  
“How about it matters to anyone who sees a kid ripping through town on a bike,” she retorted. “How old are you, ten?”  
Peter flushed. “I-I’m not ten!” he shouted.  
“You look ten.”  
“I’m not!”  
“Fine, you’re not…but you sure as hell aren’t 16 either,” the woman said.   
“Who are you anyway?” Peter demanded.  
“Emma Swan, might just be the new sheriff in town,” Emma replied. “And you are already on my shit list, so let’s go kid.”  
“Wh-where?” somehow Peter had not envisioned a night at the station.  
“Home.”  
“Miss Swan?”  
“Madam Mayor.”  
Peter could already hear the heat between this Emma Swan and Regina Mills. The mayor came over in all her usual glory, carrying herself like some queen as she peered at the two of them. She smirked as she studied them, from Peter’s messy, wind-swept hair to Emma’s obviously cheaper wardrobe.   
“I’ll take it from here, Miss Swan…I’m sure Mr. Gold should be made aware that his son is posing a risk to the town,” Regina said, giving Peter an icy stare.  
“Not sure if him driving down the road constitutes a risk to the entire town,” Emma said dryly. “How about instead you just let me take him home instead of raising hell over it?”  
Peter stared at Emma with some awe. No one questioned the mayor! Well, except for his Papa of course…but Emma just gave Regina the sort of look that said she didn’t care one bit about how the mayor was perceived in this town. Peter sidled closer to her.   
“Papa will know about it tonight anyway,” Peter replied.  
“Problem solved. Let’s go, kid,” Emma said. “You can worry about the bike later. I’ll give you a ride.”  
“Ah…I’d rather not leave it here,” Peter protested. “My Dad will be really mad.”  
“I’m sure Mr. Gold will understand,” Emma replied.  
“No, I mean James.”  
Emma stared at him for a minute and nodded. “Okaaay then. Well, Madam Mayor are you going to move or do I have to hit you with my car?”  
“There will come a day when you learn to respect your betters, Miss Swan,” Regina all but hissed. But she did turn away and Peter was glad for that. He never did like Regina.   
“Are you sure you can’t just…let me ride the bike back? I’ll be careful,” Peter said.  
“Yeah, not going to happen,” Emma said. “Get in,” she said, pointing to the buggy.  
Peter sighed and got into the car as Emma at least moved the bike into an actual parking spot before she joined him.   
“New people don’t come here,” Peter said, the better to keep her from lecturing him.  
“So I’ve been told. A lot,” Emma sighed. “I’m here for Henry.”  
“Regina’s son?”  
“Yeah…no, my son,” she was obviously uncomfortable with the thought. Peter furrowed his brow. Why were adults so complicated? “He asked me here so here I am. Simple as that.”  
“Can you, um…maybe not mention the bike to my dad when we get home?” Peter asked as they neared the house.  
“I’m not covering for you, kid.”  
“My name is Peter.”  
“Fine, Peter…but you could have seriously hurt yourself today. You should be happy I’m bringing you back safe. Yeah, maybe Mr. Gold will yell at you, but it’s better than a hospital visit, right?”  
“I already told you, it’s my Dad that’s going to flip…why are you making that face?”  
“I just…from the rumors I’ve heard about your…about Mr. Gold I didn’t expect him to even be married, let alone have a kid.”  
Peter rolled his eyes. Yeah, yeah, everyone was always so frightened of his Papa, as if his Papa would ever do anything wrong. He remembered the soap and his mood turned even more sour. “This is it,” he grumbled and Emma pulled the car to a stop. She got out with him and he groaned. “I can walk to the door by myself,” he insisted.  
“Yeah and make up all sorts of stories,” Emma said, actually looking amused. She hit the button for the doorbell and the noise rang through the house. A few minutes later, James came to the door. He was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers and Peter swore he saw Emma do a sort of double-take when she saw him.   
“Aye, love? What can I do you for?” James asked. He blinked, clearly still tired from work, and noticed Peter. “This isn’t a social visit then.”  
“Uh…no,” Peter hadn’t been sure Emma could sound unsure of herself, but he was proven wrong. She gathered herself quickly, resuming the tough personality. “Your son stole your motorcycle.”  
James’ expression darkened. “You’re going to have to repeat that, darling.”  
“Peter stole your bike. He was riding it around Storybrooke. No one got hurt,” Emma paused to smirk. “Not even your bike.”  
“I thank you for stepping in, lass,” James said, flashing her one of his charming grins. “And for bringing him home.”  
“Your back is still in town,” Emma said. “You can pick it up when you like.”  
“I owe you one Miss…?”  
“Swan.”  
“Miss Swan,” he took her hand and pressed a kissed to her knuckles, making her raise a surprised brow. “James Gold.”  
“Sounds like the name of a Bond villain.”  
“A…what?”  
“Nevermind, I should go. Take care of yourself, kid…Peter.”  
“Thank you Miss Swan,” Peter said dully.  
She left them and James pointed inside the house. Peter walked inside and sighed. James was going to be so mad at him for this…it was rare for James to get mad, but Peter could see it in his Dad’s face as he closed the door and came inside.  
“What the bloody hell were you thinking?!” James shouted, making Peter jump. “You could have killed yourself!”  
“I knew what I was doing!” Peter argued. “You taught me!”  
“I taught you where everything was!” James snapped. “Not enough to safely control it!”  
“Well I was fine! I am fine!”  
“That’s not good enough!”  
James grabbed him and Peter was sure he was about to be locked away in his room for the rest of the day but James dragged him to the armchair his Papa so often sat in. Confused, Peter barely fought him until James yanked him forcefully, making Peter stumble and fall over his Dad’s knees.  
“What…wh-what are you doing?”  
“Less than what you deserve,” James muttered.  
SMACK!  
Peter cried out when James’ hand came down hard on his rear. Punished twice in two days?! What was happening in this house? And by his Dad? His Dad! James seemed to hesitate hitting him again.  
“I-I’m sorry!” Peter blurted out.  
James spanked him again, hard and Peter winced. “D-dad!” he cried out and James spanked him again. Peter buried his face into the cushion of the chair, his cheeks burning. He could scarcely move, he was too surprised and ashamed. His Dad had never spanked him before, ever. He may have been frank with him, but he’d never disciplined him before, especially not like this.   
“Did you think I’d have a laugh about it, lad?” James demanded. His hand came down again and Peter tried to squirm out of his grasp and failed. “Tell you ‘good job’ because you managed not to kill yourself or anyone else?”  
His hand hit the same spot, over and over and Peter knew he would dread sitting down later. Right now all he could think was his Dad had finally lifted a hand to him. It made it so much worse somehow.   
“Pl-please Dad, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Peter mewled.  
“Aye? Like you were sorry yesterday? Just yesterday, Peter!” another spank and Peter’s whole rear was tingling in pain. He was crying again but James continued to spank him. Peter stopped trying to struggle out of his grasp and instead just gasped and cried out as his Dad spanked him again and again.  
“I don’t know what you think you have to prove,” James snapped and his hand came down again, higher up on Peter’s rear than before and sending fresh waves of pain and humiliation over the boy.  
“D-Dad…”  
Smack!  
How could he?  
Smack!  
Peter groaned and closed his eyes, feeling helpless and betrayed. Smack! James’ hand went lower again and Peter sobbed quietly. “N-no more…no more…”  
Maybe James didn’t hear him because he spanked him again and when Peter struggled again, James pressed him down with his free hand and continued to punish him. He only stopped when the door opened and Peter lifted his head from the couch to see his Papa walk into the room, looking between the two of them with silent surprise.   
James released Peter, who scrambled quickly from his Dad’s lap and turned to face him, betrayal blazing in his eyes. It did nothing for his mood to see the guilt on his Dad’s face and he just stormed out of the room instead.

***  
“Dare I ask?” Gold asked as he limped into the room.  
“He…bloody hell, Robert, he stole my motorcycle. Went joy riding about the bloody town,” James muttered, covering his eyes with a hand.   
“He did what?” Gold’s voice was dangerous.  
“Don’t punish him again, it’s done,” James said heavily, glancing out the window instead.   
Gold saw the torment on his husband’s face and moved to the couch, sitting down with him. He didn’t need to ask if he was all right, it was plain he wasn’t. Instead he just reached over and grabbed James’ hand.  
“He looked so betrayed,” James whispered.  
“Why did you not call me?” Gold asked. He hated to discipline Peter, but he did not like the wretched look upon James’ face. He could have spared them both this pain.  
“It’s not fair, love,” James admitted. “It’s not fair for you to play the mean parent. This isn’t supposed to be a good cop, bad cop situation.”  
Gold looked at him with some surprise. He loved James, but the man was immature in many regards…especially compared to Gold. He did not think him capable of such considerations, and though he did not fault James for it, it was with some relief that he knew he could count on him in this matter as well. James was simply looking out for him and Gold was touched. There were not many in his life who would have done this much for him.  
He cupped James’ face in his hands and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Hush now, dearie, you did what you had to do,” he said. When James still did not look sure, Gold pulled him into an embrace, letting his fingers comb through James’ dark hair. “It is good that Peter can look upon you as a friend as well as a father,” he continued. “But he must respect that you are his father as much as I am. What he did was extremely dangerous and foolish, you responded as a father should have.”  
“Aye.”  
“You aren’t just trying to appease me now, are you James?”  
“And risk your wrath, Robert? Never.”  
“You like my wrath.”  
“In certain aspects, yes,” James admitted. “Should I talk to him?”  
“Not yet,” Gold replied. “Give him and yourself time. I do not know where this rebellious streak comes from, but Peter must learn to behave himself.”  
James nodded and settled against him again. Gold didn’t attempt to push him off even if he longed to get properly settled after a long day of work. Instead he just wrapped his arms around him and looked in the direction of Peter’s room. He was worried about his son…ever since that Emma Swan woman came to Storybrooke he’d been acting out. Everyone seemed to be acting out in some small way and Gold did not like facing the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering about the names...  
> James for Hook because well, original Captain Hook is James Hook  
> Peter remained Peter because as Java1 pointed out, his original name would be Malcolm  
> Robert because Gold's first name is never revealed and the actor's name is Robert and the name just suits him well IMO.


End file.
